


Coming Home

by billys_consulting_flatmates



Series: season 12 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, M/M, Pre-Slash, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/billys_consulting_flatmates
Summary: Dean wasn’t sure how he ended up in his room. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the front door slamming shut, reverberating throughout the bunker as he stared down at the library table.





	

Dean wasn’t sure how he ended up in his room. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the front door slamming shut, reverberating throughout the bunker as he stared down at the library table. Sam was standing a few feet away. Dean could feel his gaze burning against Dean’s side but he didn’t have the strength to turn and comfort his brother.

It was his fault. All his fault. How could he have been so stupid to think he’d have been allowed this one good thing?

Next thing he was aware of was his bedroom door swinging shut behind him as he stumbled across the room, his legs giving way before he could make it to the bed and he ended up on the floor. His chest was tight, his breath coming sharp and fast as his eyes burned. He squeezed them shut, hoping that would prevent the tears he could feel building. His throat seemed to have swollen as he tried to stave it all off but without any luck as he felt his eyelashes grow damp.

The bed was too far away for Dean to reach in this state so he remained where he was, afraid that any movement might break his carefully built walls. He sat there, trying to breathe in and out, his breath catching in his throat, hitching every now and then as the urge to cry built. His fingers were shaking and without really thinking it through, he reached down to his jeans pocket and fumbled for his phone, finally pulling it out and trying to unlock it. He cursed when it slipped and fell to the floor before he tried again, this time the screen opening quickly. He thumbed straight through to contacts before pausing.

He could still barely breathe, his whole body trembling. This wasn’t a good idea. He’d wanted to leave. Hadn’t called back since he left so abruptly the other morning. What was the point? He probably didn’t want to speak to Dean, why would he after all? 

Stealing himself, Dean closed his eyes and pressed down blindly, only opening his eyes when he heard the phone stop ringing, a gravelly voice speaking too quietly for his to hear from this distance. He lifted the phone to his ear, his eyes staring straight ahead at his drawers where a photo of Mary sat before his vision blurred.

“Dean? Dean, are you there?”

Cas’ welcome voice washed over Dean and his throat closed for a moment as he listened to Cas call his name again, worry building with every second Dean didn’t respond.

“Cas,” he started, trying for nonchalance but his voice broke halfway through Cas’ name and his breath hitched again, loud enough that Cas must have heard it. “I -”

“Dean? What happened? Are you alright?” Dean let his head tip back, his eyes sliding shut again as Cas’ low, warm voice in his ear broke the thing that had been building in his chest since she had said no. Tears slid down his cheeks and he breathed unsteadily through his mouth.

“Cas, she - she’s g-” he broke off as he tried to fight back a sob to no avail and he heard a clatter on Cas’ end of the line. He listened as he breathed sharply and thought he heard a car door open.

“Dean, I’m coming back,” he said firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument and while Dean felt like he should argue, that there was no point in coming back, she was already gone and there was Lucifer to deal with. Deep down he knew that wasn’t what he wanted, that hearing Cas come back eased something inside of him despite all the overwhelming pain that seemed to fill him.

“Cas, you -”

“No, Dean. I’m about five hours out,” Cas spoke over him and Dean let him. He thought he heard someone in the background, a disgruntled voice that was dimly familiar but Dean wasn’t interested. Just hearing that Cas was coming back, now, no matter what else, allowed Dean to slump against the foot of his bed, all the tension melting away leaving all his limbs weak as the tears began to fall faster.

“I’ll try to be faster,” Cas was saying and Dean couldn’t bring himself to speak, could only nod dumbly even though he knew Cas couldn’t see him. “Hold on, Dean.”

“Kay,” he managed to mumble, his voice rough and full of tears. He could hear the engine of Cas’ truck rumble to life now and the tyres crunch over gravel. “Don’t… don’t hang up.”

“I won’t, Dean,” Cas promised, his voice filling Dean's ear. “I’m here.” The silent promise of  _ always here _ didn’t need to be said and Dean felt his lips almost twitch upward. The rumble of the engine seemed to grow louder and Cas’ steady breathing filtered through the phone, Dean unconsciously slowing his own breathing to match. “Just hold on, Dean. I’ll be home soon.”

Home. The word bounced around Dean’s head and his breathing hitched again.

“I know, Cas. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at fallenandthefaithless on tumblr


End file.
